Kidnapped
by sminches
Summary: When Lindsay's niece Rebecca is kidnapped while babysitting Lucy, the team races to get her back. Suckish summary  And title , I know. D/L and SMacked, cuz let's face it, It's virtually impossible for me to write a story without any romance. Please R&R!


A/N: Hey there! Well, this is my first CSI: New York fic, and hopefully not my last, but before I start, Some information about this story

1) Rebecca is _my_ original character, NO STEALING. Just had to put that out there, because one of my OC's in another fandom was stolen, and _I _got flamed because everyone thought _I _stole him! What the heck?

2) Rebecca is Lindsay's niece, not some random teenager she found to babysit.

3) Rebecca is sixteen.

4) Lucy is seven in this story.

5) Like I said, this is my first CSI: NY story, so I warn you, it will probably be a bit OOC in later chapters. In the show, Lucy's a baby, and Rebecca is my own character, so I get to do what I want with these two.

6) Ok, I was like, high on coffee when I wrote this, so please, no flames. I burn easily. Seriously, I just burnt my tongue on my coffee. I obviously do not read the, "Caution, I'm Hot" signs on McDonalds coffee's.

*Disclaimer- I own nothing besides the laptop I'm writing this on. And a goldfish. And some socks. Oh! And seasons one through six of CSI: New York on DVD!*

:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:YN:

"Go left! Left! Now right!" Rebecca cheered her seven year old cousin on as she passed the finish line for the third time. "Fourth place. Not bad, kiddo."

Lucy smiled. "I did better than you." She said as she took a bite of her pizza, then wiped the grease on her jeans.

"Yeah." Rebecca laughed. "Hey, don't do that. Your mom will kill me if she finds out I let you ruin those pants."

Lucy set her pizza down. "Daddy doesn't care."

"Well daddy doesn't do the laundry."

"Where are mommy and daddy anyways? They said they would be back before I went to bed." She asked as Rebecca tossed her a napkin.

Rebecca resisted the urge to say, 'Well Lucy, mommy and daddy are probably somewhere, ripping each other's clothes off as they-" No, Lucy was seven. Those kinds of jokes were only for kids her own age.

"Daddy took mommy out to dinner, remember?"

"Well they still said they'd be back before I went to bed." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on it sweetie."

"Fine. But I like going out to dinner too. Why couldn't they take us?"

"Well, we got dinner here, mommy and daddy got to go out. Besides, you wouldn't like what they're eating, and you absolutely love pizza. Plus, you would have to sit through _hours _of mommy and daddy making kissy faces at each other." * Rebecca said as she refilled her glass with soda.

"Yucky." * Lucy said as she picked up her empty cup and held it out. "Can I have some more soda?"

Rebecca laughed. "No way. Not unless I want you bouncing around the house at one in the morning." **

Lucy thought for a few minutes. "That doesn't sound too bad. You stay up just as late some-" _Yawn._

"Nice try sweetie." Rebecca said as she took Lucy's hand as pulled her off the couch.

"Wait…" Another yawn. "My game isn't over yet."

Rebecca grabbed the remote and clicked off the Mario Kart race that Lucy was halfway through. "It is now." She said as she walked Lucy to the end of the hall, the sleepy seven year old leaning against her leg. "Go get in your pajamas. I'll be in in a few minutes to say goodnight." She watched until Lucy disappeared into her room, then headed back to the living room to clean up the empty pizza boxes, plates, and games.

_Wow. It looks like Lucy threw a party in here. _Rebecca thought as she looked at the board games spread out across the floor, the bowls of popcorn sitting on top of a stack of movies, and the plates sitting next to the pizza boxes.

She picked up the popcorn bowls, pizza boxes, plates, and cups and went into the kitchen. She put the plates, cups, and bowls in the sink, and stacked the boxes of pizza next to the trash can. Then she headed to Lucy's room.

Lucy had gotten into her pajamas and crawled underneath the covers. "You sure mommy and daddy aren't gonna be home to say goodnight?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm sure." Rebecca said. "Night Lucy." She gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Becca." Lucy said as she closed her eyes. Rebecca looked over her shoulder at Lucy one last time before flicking the lights off and closing the door.

Rebecca walked into the living room, where she turned on the TV to Friday night Football ***, and kneeled down to start cleaning up the game of Clue that was scattered across the carpet.

_Thump_

Rebecca sat up. "Hello?" No answer. _Probably just the neighbors, no big deal. _She decided as she leaned down to stack the cards.

_Thump_

"Lucy? Is that you?" Once again. No reply. Lucy was asleep. _Ok, chill out Becca, you're so paranoid._ She though as she leaned down once again to fold the board.

_Thump_

"Lucy! Knock it off! If that's you, I swear, I'm gonna-" She was cut off by something hard striking her in the back of the head. A blinding flash of pain, and then everything went dark. The man grabbed the unconscious teenager by the arm, lifted her up, and pulled her out of the house, his gloved hand reaching into his pocket and dropping a piece of paper on the coffee table as he left. He had just closed the door when Lucy walked out, awakened by the loud noises.

"Becca?" Lucy asked as she walked into the living room. She paused as she looked at the blood on the floor. Then her gaze fell on the note sitting on the table. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed Rebecca's purse, then her phone, and pressed the 3 on Rebecca's speed dial. "Mommy?…" The seven year old rushed her explanation to her mother, than ran out into the living room to wait for them. She looked fearfully at the note sitting on the table.

_Hey there, detectives._

_I got something that belongs to you._

_Doubt you'll ever find her, but I'll enjoy seeing you try._

_Let the games begin…_

_-R_

:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:NY:YN:

A/N: Hahaha, left ya hanging, didn't I? I'm planning for this to be a… oh I don't know, maybe ten to twelve chapter fic. I'll try to update every week, but, no promises. I have a habit of abandoning my stories halfway through… I'll try to finish this one.

* Trust me, this works with any kid under the age of ten. Mention any kind of romance around them and they immediately seem so interested in the food they were complaining about two seconds earlier. Though, this usually works more with boys than girls, I do have experience teasing my little sister about it.

** Sadly, I speak from experience. Never let a kid have soda before bed, caffiene keeps kids up FOREVER, therefore, keeping _you _up forever.

*** Yeah, girls watch football too! Go Giants! Lol.


End file.
